California
by Ashley The Laugh
Summary: I know this has nothing to do with Harry Potter, but she is a witch. my friends want to read my story i had nowhere else to put it. The human life is depending on her. Rose, David, Brandon, and Michael have to help California save the world.
1. Chapter 1: New Boy

Summary: I know this has nothing to do with Harry Potter, but she is a witch. The human life is depending on her. Rose, David, Brandon, and Michael have to help California save the world.

Chapter 1: New Boy

Don't Say me name. Don't say my name. Please god don't say my name out loud. I was sitting at the far end of the classroom. No one was sitting next to me. The room was full of light and smelled of coffee. I loved the smell of coffee in the morning. The date was November 9, 2010. Mr. Bunner was taking roll. It was boring in this class all we did was take notes. I don't now why he was taking role he knew all of our names. I mean school started a long time ago.

_I sound like a total B-_

" Calm down. He is mot going to say your full name Cal." Rose told me interrupting my thoughts.

I had long dark black hair. My skin was a pale white. No matter how much I tanned. Trust me is a lot. I was skinny. Rose always told me I could use gaining a couple of pounds, But I never can. The most interesting about me was my eyes. The were a Deep dark purple. Which works out since purple is my favorite color. Oh and also I am a witch. Me and Rose were almost the same just that she had curly short blond hair and blue eyes. We were both pretty in our own way Smart talented and funny.

" He hates me. So yes he will."

" Why do you hate your name its special?" She asked me.

"Try having the name California Shadow." I told her trough grading teeth.

" You should be happy with your name. Its cool, and I like it."

" Yeah, but that's not your name. You got a normal name Rose. I mean Rose O'Connell is so normal."

"Yeah your kinda right." she said with a sigh.

Don't say my full name. Please God don't say the full name.

"Cal?" asked

"Present!" I yelled back.

" I told you so!" said Rose

" Hey I wont complain when my name is after a flower not after a state. Okay?"

" You should still be proud of your name." she told me.

I laughed a warm and rich laugh.

Just then a boy walked into the classroom. He had long brown hair. Kind of like the one Justin Bieber has but he looked better in it, and it was also messy. Rob Pattinson messy. Hot.

" Sorry to interrupt, But I just moved here and I got lost."

" Name?" Mr. Bunner asked.

"Brandon Fletcher."

" Ahh yes. Here you are. Welcome to the small town of Night."

" Thank you" said the hot boy.

" You can ummm sit next to California."

_Biscuits_ I though. _Why me I don't make friends fast like Rose _

"By the way were do you come from?" Mr. Bunner

" New York." The hot buy answered in a deep voice.

" Your going to miss it there. Trust me. Cal raise your hand." Mr. Bunner told me.

_Oh yeah now you say cal instead of California. Sorry but now the hot boy knows my full name. Well almost all of it_. I raised my hand. He came and sat next to me.

" Ohh you can copy the notes from someone else in the class that you have missed." Mr. Bunner told him. Mr. Bunner started the class. _I am not normally this _. What's wrong with me today. My birth day is tomorrow. Why am I so moody?_

" Hello." he told me

" Hi." I said in a bored voice. I stared to copy the class notes.

" How are you doing today?" asked the hot boy.

" Fine and you?"I answered in a still bored voice

" Good. By the sound of your voice this class is not much fun is it?"

" NOPE." I said popping the p in nope

He laughed. A nice warm laugh. Cute. Just like him.

Rose met my eyes and i could tell she thought he was HOT also.

How funny

" Well its a good thing i know from the start so i know what to expect."

" Y.E.A.H..."

I began taking the notes that Mr. Bunner was talking about. No way was i going to fail this class. It is my Senior year.


	2. Chapter 2: Things Just Got Better

" You can borrow my Chemistry notes. If you want?" said Alexis. We never liked each other. More like hated each other. That's another story to tell another day. She has an annoying voice. Blond blue eyes. Have I mentioned annoying. If not well there it is. Sadly she was going out with my Twin brother David. Yes he got the normal name. We looked just alike just that he was a boy.

" Yeah . Sure. Thanks" said Hot boy. Apparently Alexis thought he was hot to.

I laughed out loud.

Rose and Alex looked at me.

" California" said Alexis in a ugly tone. She hated it when I called her that.

"Alex" I said in the same tone.

Brandon looked between the two of us. With suspicious eyes.

" And my name is Rose. Now can we all get moving before we are late to class."

" Sure" I told Rose

We started walking to our next class. Me and Rose had Math with Mr. Hernandez, then History with Mr. Logan, after I had English with Ms. Ibal, Later I would have lunch. After lunch I would have German with Ms. Steinway. Then Cooking class with Ms. Reyes. Me and rose walked together up until after lunch she had Spanish. But thank god we had last period together.

" Bye Rose." I told her walking into my 5th period.

I went over sat in my set. Trying to ignore the people behind me. Alexis and Brandon AKA Hot boy.

_Biscuits why was Rose not in this class with me. Oh that's right she already knows German._

" Guten Abend" said Ms. Syeinway.( Good after noon) (Goo-tuhn Abent)

" Guten Abend" answered the class.

When the bell rang to go to our next call I got up and must have ran into a wall. Well it felt like a wall. My book fell to the floor. If strong arms would not have caught me I would have fallen too. I looked up to see who I had hit when strong brown eyes met mine. He had nice eyes. Chocolate brown. Yumm.

" Im sorry, but I had to ask the teacher something." said Brandon still holding me to his hard chest

" Its okay" I said with a steady voice. Only one other person could make me feel this way. But that was a long time ago. It still hurts to think about him. Brandon let me go. I bent down and grabbed both of our books from the floor. Handed him his book.

"Bye." I told him over my shoulder. With a smile.

Thinking back on everything that happened I started to laugh . It was just like one of those Cheesy Movies where the girl falls in Love with the new boy. There was only one boy who I could ever Love. Its best not to go there. 6th period passed buy fast. Me and Rose started going walking home.

"Cal" yelled a voice.

I turned around to find my Big Brother running towards us. He came over gave me a hug the Rose one. Rose Blushed and looked down. Yes Rose has a HUGE crush on my brother. BIG. No matter what I say its just a CRUSH to Rose but I know better

" Hey"

" I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to walk Alexis home."

Just hearing her name got me annoyed.

"Okay." I said and kept walking. When another voice yelled my name. I turned and looked around. Brandon was running toward me.

" You gave me you book." he told me when he caught up to me. Out of breath.

" Oh." I pulled out the book. Looked down. It was missing the big purple star that has my name on it. I handed him his book. He pulled out my book out of his backpack.

" Got to admit I am going to miss the big star with your name on the book."

" Well your going to have to get one of your own." I said with a smile.

" Maybe I will" He said with a chuckle

" It would look so cute on there."

His brown eyes net mine. They were full of laughter.

David and Rose just stared at the two. Wondering what was going on.

" I thought she still liked Michael?" said David

" I thought so too. She cant wait for him to come around forever." said Rose to quiet for them to hear.

" Well I have to go. Ill try to put that star on my book." He said with a big smile. He started to walk way.

" Bye." I yelled after him." Wow"

" Wow someone is very happy." said Rose

" OH Yeah"

" That's why you were so happy during 6th period."

" No" I said in denial

" She is so lying" David told Rose

" Yeah I know." said Rose. " She likes him, But not as much as-"

" I'm not deaf. I can hear you." I told the two." I thought you were going to go take Alex home"

" Oh yeah. See you at home. Bye." He said walking away.

" Bye." Me and Rose yelled after him.

" So when are you going to tell him you love him." I asked Rose

" I don't Love him. Its just a crush."

" Yeah it is." I said in a sarcastic voice.

We started walking home. We could walk all the way home with our eyes closed. We passed the house one bye one. Saying hello to the neighbors that were outside. We kept walking in the warm sun, with a bright blue day.

_Just like my mood today. Sunny. _I thought to myself _It would never be the same like it was with Michael. The good thing is that were still friends and he was still in my life. Today was a sunny day. _

Just then we got home.

Hey. I just wanted to say thanks to Hollywood Here I Come. You were my first Review. Thanks A Lot. Hope you like the story so far. Sorry if I have mistakes which I know I do lol. Ill try to put up a new chapter soon. Bye

-Ashley the Laugh =P

PS. It might be a bit confusing right now but it will get better. At least I hope so lol.


End file.
